Lost past
by Mya-sempai
Summary: The once glorious moon kingdom is gone and only a couple of people from that civilization are left will the evil that sent them there follow them or will it leave them be. (Kinda got the idea from sailor moon, kinda) will the people front he lost civilization. Find each other or will they be forever lost TamaXHaru and all the rest of the host with OC's
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I know, I know. I should wait til I finish one story but I lost all hope in that one. But here is one that has a little bit of sailor moon kinda thing in it (which I don't own) so enjoy**

* * *

**Prologue: Moon kingdom**

1,000 years ago there was an amazing, peaceful, strong, and kind civilization of ancient warriors of the moon. When needed, the people of the moon could call upon their inner animal, quite literally.

There were two people per animal, one male, one female. When they would meet as children they would be best friends, when older, they would be lovers.

There were many generations of peace, but through that time of peace, the elders would teach the young about our skills. The warriors of the moon lived to be a couple o centuries old to help protect the universe.

There was a royal family consisting of triplet siblings and a queen. A few years before the king came down with a severe sickness and soon after, he died.

The children of the royal family had protectors, even through times of peace. One of the protectors was their other half, or the other animal of what they were, and a protector of their age that went through tough training so they could be picked out by the queen, or royal member in charge.

The eldest of the royal family, whether be it a boy or girl, took the role as the king/queen of the moon kingdom. The three children of the royal family, from oldest to youngest are, Miya, Tamaki, and Emiko Hamiko.

Miya's warrior form was a moonlight silver wolf, Tamaki's was a golden retriever, and Emiko's was a majestic honey colored lion. Takashi and Kaoru were the protectors for Miya, Mitsukuni and Haruhi were the protectors for Tamaki, and Kyoya and Hikaruo were the protectors for Emiko.

But, the great time of peace was coming to an end, for an evil force attacked the moon kingdom. In result if that, killing many skilled warriors.

The only ones left were the royal family, their protectors, a young couple, and a few very young children, about the triplets age.

The Moon Warrior Queen was an ancient and magical kitsune, one hat had an orb. With the last of the magic remaining in that orb and the rest of we life energy, the queen sent the remaining moon people and two guides, to help the warriors and her children remember who they were if needed, 1,000 years into the future.

But what the queen didn't know was that the evil would follow and the moon people will lose their memories of this kingdom and time until it was needed.

* * *

**A/N- ok so the last names aren't there because they are going to- you know what I'll let you find out bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: meeting the characters

"Come on! You guys are so slow! Why couldn't I just ride my baby to school for once?!" Whined Miya as she was walking to school with her sister Emiko and their neighbor, Haruhi.

"Because, you always get bored at school without us and you end up falling asleep! Do you know how hard it is to wake you up?" Explained Emiko just before she bumped into a stilled Miya, who was staring at something. At this Emiko was a little confused, Miya never, and I mean NEVER, stopped and stared, she was too hyper bound and had ADD.

"Hey! Leave that poor dog alone!" Yelled Miya, scaring the living crap out of Emiko and Haruhi in the process.

Miya ran over to a dog with a brandade on its left paw as a couple of teenage boys ran off.

Miya loved canines, while her twin loved felines, and the respected animals love them. It was unnatural to see Emiko give a cat a lecture and have the cat listen with its whole heart. And to see Miya talking to a puppy, telling it to do various tasks, and having them done perfectly.

As Miya reached the dog, she pulled off the brandade to see if there was any damage done. But instead of a cut being there, there was a upside down crescent shaped moon with a sword going threw it. To both of them, it looked awfully familiar, but they didn't know why until Haruhi pointed out what it was.

"Hey, Miya has a birthmark that looks just like that… and it's on the same side, too."

The sisters gasp and look at Miya's left hand. Which also happened to have a watch on that arm. When the caught a glimpse of the time, they noticed that they might be late on their first day at their new school. They ran off leaving and not completely forgetting about the dog.

*Dog's P.O.V.*

'Hmm… is it possible that those are some of the people I'm looking for?'

*Talia's P.O.V.*

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP!" Screamed Talia as her parents just shook their heads.

Talia ran to her kitchen in record time, even for a very well trained judo student. "Mom… why didn't anyone wake me up?!" Talia said in a serious tone, but to her surprise, her mother only chuckled while her father smiled lovingly at her.

"What's so funny?" Talia asked, slightly taken back. But instead of getting an answer, her mother reached behind into her purse, pulling out a brush. Talia got the hint and say down in front of her mother.

"Talia… you said that you wanted to wake up on your own. And besides you still have twenty minutes until you have to leave." Explained her Hatori, Talia's father.

While brushing Talia's waist length, slightly curly, snow-white hair, her mother, Ume, said. "Talia, we have another trip to take. This one is going to be a little while longer then most. But when we get back, I'll make all the stuff I tested and seen while I was there. Now, last night I made some strudels, go take so e but leave a couple for your sister."

Talia went and grabbed some strudels and left with a pout on her face, she didn't like it when her parents left. Her parents noticed and said. "The maid will be here. And you can make friends at your new school. So behave and keep trying your hardest at judo, we love you" the finished as Talia walked out he door.

*Natalia's P.O.V.*

"Come on, Hope! Hurry up we have to leave in like, two minutes." Natalia said as she tried to drag her sister out the door. "Besides, they don't want us here any longer than what we need to be."

"Fine, fine. Lets go." Hope said, finally getting sick of being drug.

*time skip*

"I'm not wearing that!" Stated Natalia as she stared at the yell monstrosity of he uniform.

Okay, that's alright… Hope I'm guessing you're not going to wear it either." The chairman stated.

Yay, well… I don't like it either… thank you for asking though." Hope says sheepishly.

"Oh, no problem. There are four other girls doing the same thing. Well here are your schedules and some maps. You ladies are in classroom 1A. Have a good day." Finished the chairman with a cheery smile.

At that time only one thing was going threw their minds at that moment. 'Well… that man is way to cheery for running a school. I would hate to see what his child is like.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-okay I would like to thank all the people who is so far, following me

Fantasyblast

Emma-sempai

Now onto the story

Chapter 2: Meeting each other

*Mitsukuni's P.O.V.*

Ten minutes have gone by and nothing interesting has happened yet, so I was just telling Takashi about all the cake I am going to eat in the clubroom today.

I was starting to drift off into sleep when I hear. *knock knock*. "Come in…. Oh, you must be the new student." My eyes flew open and I see a girl just a little bit taller than me. She has snow white hair and is wearing a blue sundress. "Will you please introduce yourself to the class." Says the teacher.

"Yes…. Hello, my name is Talia Kirkland. I hope we all can be good friends." She finishes with a shy smile.

"Well, does anybody have any questions for Miss Kirkland-san?" Nobody raises their hand and she starts to get a fleeting smile. I rose my hand so she didn't feel sad for the rest of the day. "Yes… Mitsukuni-san."

"Do you like cakie, Lia-chan?" I ask cheerily, hoping it will cheer her up.

"Well yes… my mother is one of the best known cooks. She makes cakes for a lot of different companies. And I learned to love them." She seemed to relax a little when she was talking about something she knows about.

"We'll…Talia-san, the only seat left is behind Mitsukuni, the one who asked you the question, so go sit down." The teacher ordered. She just nodded and came to sit down. But before she did she shoot a nervous glance at Takashi.

All the customers in the club that were in our class were glaring at her, and she seemed to notice. So I smiled the widest smile I could and thought. 'This girl could be interesting.'

*Emiko's P.O.V.*

"Miya… you got us lost again." I said with a sigh as we met yet ANOTHER dead end.

"Well, it's hard to read- Wait! It was because I had the map upside down this whole time. Isn't that funny?" Asks Miya with a huge goofy grin plastered to her face.

"No. Now give that to me! Hmm… so we turn down this hall and… Ah ha! I found it." I say rather proud of myself.

We walk in right when the teacher is saying. "And that is why math- Oh, you must be the new girls. How come you're late?"

"Well genius here-" I begin with pointing at Miya but she cuts me off and says. "This school is so big." She glances at me and then adds. "Oh! And I was reading the map upside down." She glances at me cautiously.

The whole class bursts into laughter and the teacher says. "Now…. Would you like to introduce yourselves now that you interrupted me in the middle of my teaching."

"Okay~ First off, I'm Miya Hamiko and this is My twin sister Emiko Hamiko. Second off… don't touch Emiko's hair, if she doesn't get to you, I will. Third off, I hope we can all be friends." Miya says the whole thing while smiling brightly.

"Okay, thank you girls. Now, Emiko-san, go sit in between Tamaki-san and Kyoya-san… Miya-san… go sit behind her." The teacher instructed. We nod and head the way she pointed.

"Hello…. My what lovely princesses you two are I-" Miya cuts off the blonde one that was about to touch me, by stepping in front of me and frowning. He ended up just sitting back down in his chair, because the teacher wouldn't let him go into a corner.

"Hello, Miss Hamiko. I'm sorry about Tamaki there. He acts a little too excited at times. I'm Ootori, Kyoya, please stop by our club this afternoon." I nod and sit down thinking. 'This should be interesting, maybe I will… but I have to go and find a place to study with Miya first.'

*Hope's P.O.V.*

Nat and I were just sitting in our last class before lunch, when two other twins start talking very loudly. It was so loud I couldn't even hear the teacher. I finally got so sick of it, that I gave them my famous death glare. But that just seemed to make them talk even louder.

The bell finally rang and I was about to leave but not before I met somebody. "Oh! I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to bump into you." Says a girl… or… was it a boy?

"That's. completely okay. Hey… do you want to find a place to sit and eat with me and Natalia?" I ask just to be nice because I think this person is new too.

"I already have a place to sit, but you can come with me." He/she says rather bluntly.

"Oh, okay thanks. Just one second. HEY, NATALIA, GET YOUT LAZY BUTT OVER HERE!" I look at Haruhi… that's what her name was, right?

"What?! Did somebody hurt you?!" Nat asks, out of breath.

Nope, we're late. Lets go."

*Time skip*

"Hey Miya, I hope you didn't mind I brought other people." Says Haruhi, he/she confirmed her name.

"Not at all! Lets go meet Emiko at the classroom." Says the girl I'm guessing who is Miya.

"No need to." A voice behind us speaks scaring the crap out of me. "I'm right behind you." Said a girl who I'm guessing is Emiko. "Did Haru-chan keep you company? Oh! And I hope you don't mind… but I found another girl wandering around, so she's going to eat with us."

"I've missed you!" Miya says while hugging Emiko. "No, she didn't keep me company-" "Hey" Haruhi cuts in but Miya just continued like she didn't hear her. "She just got here. And I don't mind… but where is she and these other girls are going to eat with us, too."

I was about to tell them my name when a little girl ran up to us and apologized. "I'm so sorry I'm late Emi-chan, I was stopped by two of my classmates."

"That's fine, Talia-chan…. Everybody this is Talia Kirkland she's a 3rd year. We're Emiko and Miya Hamiko we're 2nd years and this is Haruhi Fujioka she's a 1st year. And as far as I know… we're all girls here. So what are your names?" Says Emiko while pointing to each of us when she says their names.

"Nice to meet you all I'm-" "Hey, I'm Natalia and this is my twin, Hope and our last name is Vargas." I hate being cut off but she just took the stress off my shoulders.

"Good…. Nice to meet you, we can continue talking while we are eating. But right now I'm starving. Lets go eat." Says Miya, practically drooling over the thought of food.

A/N-their conversation will be continued over next chapter and I'm sorry but again I'm not going to continue the other story so this is for fantasyblast: do you want to try to continue it for me? Pm me


	4. Chapter 4

A/n-I do not own ouran and I really wish i did but I want at least five reviews for me to post a new chapter. Enjoy~

Chapter 3: friends

*Miya's P.O.V.*

On the way there, I looked into the other twins' eyes. I did it because I wanted information on what their feelings were. And what shocked me was that they were way passed surprise… and I didn't know why.

When I was done analyzing the emotions, I give Emiko a report. This is when turned to Talia. But the strange hing was that I couldn't read anything. Only two things can do that… drugs, and colored contacts. I'm guessing the latter of the two.

"Hey, are you wearing colored contacts?" I san being my un thoughtful self.

She freezes and starts to stutter. "H-how can you tell? I-I-I have a weird e-eye color." She is blushing like mad now so I try to comfort her.

"Hey, I bet you have pretty eyes… is it a different color? Because I have gray eyes… and today, I met a boy with purple eyes. And to answer your question… I can read emotions threw people's eyes… only if they don't have colored contacts in and if they are on drugs. Which I doubt you are. Now can I please see those beautiful eyes of yours?"

The other twins gasp as she takes out the contacts and looks at us. They squealed. "They're a beauty to look at!" She smiles lightly.

They're a light shade of pink. "Let's just say… they look some much better then that muddy brown you had."I had to say it.

When I look into her eyes I see: shock, happiness, and bashful ness.

I turn to Emiko and tell her my discoveries. That's when she goes and senses out their thought lines. While she does that, I start conversing.

"So, you girls here on a scholarship or what?"

"Well…. Our family doesn't want us around so much. Before we were homeschooled" "Yea they won't let us help them with work and we will just get 'in the way' of them too much." Starts Natalia and finishes Hope.

"I'm not here on a scholarship either… I came from lobelia… the girls in a certain club tried to get me to join and the leader flirted with me. My dad thought it was sexual harassment." Talia shudders at the memory.

"Well, Emiko here has a scholarship in art. She's and amazing drawer and painter. But I'm on a scholarship for kendo. Last year I was the club captain. And this year I'm the only girl." I smile proudly.

"I'm here on a scholarship for academics…. I was the smartest in the school. And I'm happy that Emiko and Miya got in, too." She gives us a small smile.

That's when Talia perks up chirping out. "Hey! How 'bout we go and find a place to study and hang out after school today?" She looks at all of us and we smile at her and say yes.

"Great… meet at this spot after last hour. Good thing we only have one class after lunch." Says Natalia, we alm nod as an answer.


End file.
